Quotes
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Characters on Characters What each character thinks of each character. '4n' (on herself) I'm Anne. (on Ms Brite) She is nice. Kendra is blessed. (on Siobhan) She is likely a criminal. (on Thurlow) They are nice. 'Ms Brite' Anne is always saying things like, get behind me, stay back, I'll handle this, or I'll be a sheild of meat. When, like, I can take care of myself just fine. Why do you always see me as behind you Anne, never at your side? It’s frustrating and a little upsetting to watch you bar us from helping and then get badly hurt. We’re your friends, and we’re strong. You don’t have to be a martyr we can help. Kendra. Stay the course. You’re doing what you love and that’s fantastic. Don't let anyone disparage you ^_^ b Siobhan. You are really sleazy. Like, village bicycle sleazy. It’s a little gross. But I guess that’s handy sometimes when fists can’t substitute for words. Thurlow… I uh I almost saw them without a shirt today >_>; 'Kendra' 'Siobhan' 4n '''is a stuffy, sanctimonious, uptight bore with a ten-foot rod jammed in her exhaust port and no sense of when to keep her fat mouth shut. On the other hand, I'd probably be dead several times over if not for her. '''Ms Brite has got real assets, but no idea how to use them. I can't fault her eye for fashion, though, or her ability to keep the monsters off of me, even if she is a bit thick in the head. Kendra spends way too much time with machines and not enough time with people, but it's come in handy, I guess. (on herself) Please. I'm amazing. Thurlow 'needs more sunlight. Should probably loosen up a little. I still don't know what they keep in those trousers, and I don't even ''want to know about the teeth. '''Professor Thurlow 4n is an unnerving conversationalist but no one can deny that her heart's in the right place. She also tends to be the Fun Police, and I'm grateful it's usually not directed at me. No fashion sense, she probably thinks not wearing a sack is too decadent. I'd like to know more about her... (waves hands vaguely) Her people. But it seems like a sensitive topic and she's always ready to call me a squishy meat-being when I overstep the bounds of politeness. Which is only fair. (on Ms Brite) Dumb as a sack of hammers, but sweet. Regrettable taste in pets. Good at wrestling. Kendra's the sort of geek with all technical knowledge and no people skills I see a lot of in academia, and while I don't think she wants to be more social, she ends up high and dry when it becomes necessary. Still, she's got a good heart. Siobhan is a hedonistic hellion, to be perfectly honest, but I don't especially care so long as she doesn't drag us into trouble. She has an enviably silver tongue, and I'm glad we have someone in our group of colleagues who's both willing to flirt with a mark and actually somewhat good at it. (on themself) I am an excelsior battle-mage who can handle most things, but I'm glad to have specialists backing me up. Characters '4n' *(after killing the werewolf) Thankfully, I have been supplying the watch with the products of my forge and education. Hopefully, this will mean that we are not immediately arrested. 'Ms Brite' 'Kendra' 'Siobhan' *(using Blistering Invective on the werewolf) YOU MISERABLE MANGY MUTT! YOU DISGUSTING FLEABITTEN CUR! YOUR MOTHER WAS A POODLE AND YOUR FATHER PISSED ON LAMP POSTS! 'Professor Thurlow' Conversations